Death Before Dishonor
by nEoZeOn
Summary: A wrongly accused hitman, pinned the death penalty, escapes prison. His only goal is to redeem his lost honor and strike vengeance against his former boss, a powerful Yakuza crime lord. Chapter 5 up.
1. Denied

_June 12, 1977 _

_Easter Basin, San Fierro_

_7:59 A.M. _

The early morning fog slowly creates a barrier along the Easter Bay waters. The tide begins to change and the white-capped waves crash loudly against the cement walls of the Easter Basin Naval Base. The hustle and bustle of the city freeway roars to a start as the clock tower in Esplanade strikes 8:00 am. A magnificent wave crashes against the docks and a transport ship breaks the morning silence. It blows its foghorn and the huge whale of a boat crosses under the Kincaid Bridge. The fog is broken apart by the massive ship as it veers to the right and heads towards the Naval base. Several dark clouds loom overhead, almost as if they were a shroud of death, bringing the first drops of rain in a several days. A guard standing on the docks peers through his binoculars and spots the ship. Two men fire a flare into the sky, signaling it is something important. The foghorn blares again and the transport slows to a stop in the docks next to the check-in station beside the base. Five Hydra harriers soar overhead, the wind blowing them left and right as the squall grew. The sky grows dark and rain pours down faster on the all orange dressed passengers that were crowded at the exit deck. They are rushed forwards out of the ship's boarding ramp and onto the wet pavement below. Hundreds of convicts and dozens of security guards step onto the cold, wet pavement of San Fierro's Easter Basin.

Days before there was a huge prison break and the army national guard was called out. They apprehended most of the prisoners and some were killed. For this act, each and every prisoner is now being transported to the newly built prison straight from Liberty City. A two-stop trip to the San Fierro Maximum Security Federal Penitentiary. Where noone comes out alive and there is no way to escape.

Two helicopters land and a whole bunch of National Guardsmen rush out onto the docks. They run forwards up and down the base in an effort to create a perimeter around the entrance to the Easter Basin Base. After the last few convicts get off the ship, the boarding ramp rises up and it turns around. All one thousand convicts and one hundred of the heavily-armed guards approach the station and one by one enter it. The clouds overhead block out the morning sun's rays and darkness falls upon them.

Inside the station several convicts are beginning to be questioned and treated for possible viruses or infections. Several other convicts stand waiting in a straight line, alongside them were shotgun armed guards. They tap their guns apprehensively against their shoulders, just waiting for any convict to try something. The line led all the way to the back of the station where there was a small room.

An African-American man walks towards the room with a bottle of Starbucks frappuccino in his hand. He walks into the dimly lit interrogation room and closes the door behind him.

He sits down in the leather seat and puts his left leg over his right knee, sipping the frappuccino. From his looks, he was around twenty-five, had deep sunken eyes, and a large goatee growing around his mouth.. Hanging from his side holster was a nightstick and a Smith-Wesson .38 Special in his shoulder holster. He looks over to a guy with his back turned towards him. To his left sits an officer of Italian heritage, who grits his teeth and keeps brandishing his nightstick. He locks his eyes straight at the scarred face of the Asian convict sitting in a leather chair in front of him. He looks as if he was twenty-two or so, but no less. He has a hardly-visible scar running from his forehead to between his eyes, showing that it must have happened when he was at a young age. He also was missing his right hand's pinky, a definite sign he was in the Japanese Mafia, or the Yakuza. The interrogator, sitting in front of the convict stares hard at an opened folder. He is an older Caucasian and has a short, gray beard, showing he is at least fifty.

He looks up from the folder and stares acidly at the convict. The convict stares right back with a aggravated, but cool look. The sergeant, the interrogator, looks down at the folder again and his eyes move left to right as he scans it. It shows the booking picture of the young Asian. He looked very pissed and ready to kill anybody that so much as looked at him wrong. Under the mugshot it shows only his name, Jin Rakai, and a pair of fingerprints. The sergeant looks up and finally speaks in his gruff, southern voice

"So Jin, why did you get arrested if you are innocent?"

Jin looks up from the tiled floor and speaks in a very good English dialect, despite his Japanese heritage, "I'm telling you I was framed, Jonny Nakura was responsible for the robbery and I was pinned for it. He payed the damn jury!" He looks at the Italian officer beside him "They... Well they.."

The sergeant flips the mugshot page over and reads the booking report. "It says here the cops found you in Liberty City National Bank with blood all over you and dead security guards and bankers piled around you. What do you think of that?"

Jin gulps and shifts around in his seat. He stares back at the sergeant then says, "I admit I was in the robbery. I was the lookout. Everything was going fine until there was dozens of shots. I rushed in and everybody was dead. All of the guys I was driving had been killed. It was just Jonny Nakura and Kai Takamoto. Jonny shot me in the leg right when the SWAT broke in. They caught me and I was pinned for the whole thing."

Jin smiled inside of his mind, he knew all too well he wasn't completely innocent. He didn't commit this heinous crime, but he had his fair share of dealings with Yakuza hits on places. Jin frowned at the thought of his former boss, Tetsuro "Jonny" Nakura. He earned the name Jonny from his American grandfather. Nobody ever mentioned his heritage, unless they had a deathwish. Jin had one incident of making a mention of it. It resulted in having one of his kidneys removed and the scar on his face.

The sergeant seems to not even pay attention to what he just said, he continues staring at the booking report, "It says you are serving five separate counts of life sentences for murder and armed robbery," He then stops cold in his tracks and seems to smile, "There's also another thing you got to worry about. The death penalty..."

Jin stands up and grabs the sergeant by his shirt. He pulls him towards him. The Italiano officer stands up and rushes towards him. Jin has just enough time to say, "That's bullshit you hear me? It's fucking bullshit!" The Italian cop grabs Jin and throws him against the cement wall. Jin slides downwards and rolls over onto his side. The officer takes out his nightstick and thwacks him in the ribs.

Jin screams in agony and the officer starts kicking him in the stomach to shut him up. Convicts outside turn forwards and stare towards the interrogation room emitting screams. The sergeant runs over to him and stops him, "That's enough Santino. I don't believe this scumbag for nothing either, but it's not worth going to jail again for police brutality."

Santino drops his arm with the nightstick clutched in it. Jin slowly struggles back up muttering Japanese cuss words. Santino grabs him and thrusts him forwards. Jin falls backwards and lands in the interrogation chair. He inhales heavily and struggles to catch his breath back.

"Man, I don't belong here. You aren't fucking police, you're no better than the bitches that I used to work with. I want a damn retrial."

Santino gets his nightstick and swings it against Jin's head. Jin falls over and onto the floor, blood leaking from a goose egg on his head. He grabs it and twists around in pain. Santino jerks him back up and throws him back into the chair. He slides downwards and his eyes get blurry as blood streams over his face. The Sarge steps away from the table and glances malevolently at Jin Rakai. "You are a lying little bastard you know that. If the governor would give me the order, I would lynch your ass right now."

Jin screams, "What the hell does it matter if you do? I'm not gonna get out anyway. And if I do, I swear to god you are all fucking dead. Especially you!" Jin points to Santino who raised his nightstick and prepared to strike him again. Jin flinches and the Sarge interrupts.

"Tell me if your so innocent what was your job then? You weren't doing robberies with Nakura were you?"

"Job with that damn traitor? Hell no! That was my first and only robbery with him. I had a part-time job as limo driver. I had a decent living, nothing criminal about it!" Lied Jin.

"Well what about your English? I know your weren't born in America."

"Father-San taught me when I was young back in Tokyo. I also learned it from my English class at college."

"Your telling me a scumbag like you went to college?"

"Yeah! I was a junior during my conviction."

"You really ruined your life," said the sergeant in disgust.

"Not me," said Jin through narrowed eyes, he almost laughed at all the bullshit he was spouting at the dumbass pigs.

The black officer finally speaks up, "I don't like this shit at all. I think they should send all these scum right back to Liberty City and execute them all."

"I'm with you Jimmy. I don't like it either," said the Sarge. He looks to Jin, "At least we know what to do about this scum."

The sergeant picks up a stamp and walks back over to the interrogation table. A peace of paper sits on it, it read _permission for retrial on account of a lack of evidence_. He thrusts the stamp against the paper. He stands up and walks away. Jin stares down and an expression of dismay comes over his face.

He was denied.

He rushes towards the sergeant and tackles him to the ground. Jimmy and Santino seize him and pull him out of the room and into the hallway outside. Several convicts jumped out of the way.

"I'm innocent. I'm innocent I tell yo! You can't fucking do this!"

The other cons started laughing and pretty soon everyone was.

"Ain't we all?" Said one of them.

Jimmy and Santino rush him outside in front of the building. They push him into a transport bus and several guards bent his arms behind his back. They placed handcuffs on him and put them so tight his veins popped out in his arm. They threw him into a seat beside two other Asians. He stands up and stares right back at Santino. The officer raised his gun and aimed it at Jin.

"Sit your ass down right now or I'm gonna blow your head off."

Jin steps backwards and sat down in his seat. Santino's eyes narrow and he said his last few words to Jin.

"Your gonna rot here for a long time kid. A long time..."

Jin slams his head against the back of the seat in front of him. He slams it again and again, forcing back tears. Santino bursts out laughing and walks out, the door closing behind him.

* * *

First chap of my first GTA fic. I have big plans for this story. I hope this is EPIC! Don't forget to review,I thrive on them. I usually get my ass kicked by writers blocked, but I have wrote almost everything that happens in DBD. Hope you enjoy this story, as much as I enjoy writing it. 

nEoZeOn--


	2. Only Chance

_June 12, 1977_

_Ocean Flats, San Fierro_

_6:55 P.M._

Ten long hours have passed since the prisoner arrival at the newly built Easter Basin Naval Base. The violent storm has gone far northwards, towards Tierra Robada, and the sun's arms reached down onto the city of San Fierro. People were back on the streets and were coming back from a hard days work. A heavy-set man walks forwards, passing several teenagers who were on the corner of the street laughing at something. He continues ahead and begins to walk into the street. Over his shaggy black head, a traffic light flashes and turns red. The Pedestrian's may cross sign flashed on and he continues to strut forwards. Further ahead, there was a loud screech and a revving of a engine. The guy looks at the vehicle storming towards him, as if powered by some rocket. He then looks back onto his path and continues to walk. He then stops cold and his eyes grow wide as hell. He double-takes and sees the vehicle again. To him it was an orange blur. He freezes, there couldn't have been only a few seconds to react. His adrenaline finally starts pumping in him and the fat guy jumps to the sidewalk in front of him and crashes into the cement wall along it. A vehicle quickly passes him and flies ahead passing another stop light.

"Whew close-one" The guy gets up and brushes himself off. He takes a few steps forwards and gets to the middle of the road. He turns and sees two police cars fly by him following the bus.

An orange bus speeds forwards along the main streets of Ocean Flats. A car puts on its turning signal a few blocks ahead and the bus driver slams on the brakes. He beats the horn as the baby-blue Merit turns slowly, fender grazing the curb. The bus driver mashes his shoes against the accelerator pedal as the tail end of the Merit disappeared. The bus hits 79 mph and runs a red light; avoiding being jack knifed, an Alpha slams it breaks and a Euros veers off the road. The police cars speed by, close on their tail. The maniacal bus driver sticks his path, whistling something. Inside the bus, at least twelve orange dressed passengers sat with their heads on their knees. Each of them looked about the same, a look of fear and dismay. Despite the sunny and nice day it turned out to be, the passengers in the bus inside were each white as a sheet. Some of them were shaking back and forth moaning. Every one of these passengers were to be executed the day after tomorrow.

Three seats back in the left side sat Jin Rakai, the most famous of them all, having single-handedly taken down five SWAT officers and three regular police officers. This was untrue though, Nakura had payed off the testifier and tipped off the judge and jury. He had his head against the seat in front of him and his hands over his neck. A man beside him shifted in his seat and stares down at the floor, sweat slides down his face. The temperature inside the bus had to be at least over one-hundred. It was one of the record hottest days in San Andreas, 102. The Asian turns to his right and says a few words to another Japanese guy in the window seat beside him. The guy shakes his head and whispers back to him, "No, you know what they're going to do. This isn't Liberty. These cops don't believe in rights, fuck they don't even know what they are. I'm telling you don't get fresh with these guys. Don't even look at them."

"Screw you, I'm gonna ask this _untenshu_ if he can turn on the damn air," exclaimed the guy sitting in the outside seat. He was Shun Kozu. He was tall, had curvy jet-black hair that is spiked up in the front, where the bangs were sticking up. He wore a bright red and black headband around his right arm. Shun lived in Liberty and was a pimp since he was sixteen. He worked with the Yakuza for Rinzu Kasen, the main figure in the Japanese crime movement in Liberty. His pimping job winded him up where he is now. He killed a hooker that had given the cops info on the Yakuza's intentions. He was sentence life in prison for the murder and was in question of the death penalty. In San Andreas, the death penalty wasn't rare, it was a normal sentence to any murder felon.

"Come on, Shun. Let it go, we're almost there," said Akari, a bandanna and sunglasses wearing guy who was addicted to at least five different drugs. He, along with Jin, were in Tetsuro "Jonny" Nakura's gang. Akari was the drug transport and delivery man. He handled drug trafficking and illegal arms. Unfortunately, on a business transaction, the cops raided the place and Akari was convicted for possession of illegal weapons and drugs.

Shun uses his left arm and wipes the perspiration from his face. He then turns to look at the driver; he gets up out of his seat, more sweat sliding down his face. Akari and Jin look at him and wave their hands back and forth, signaling him to sit back down. The driver looks into his rear-view mirror and sees the spiky haired punk looking right back at him.

"Hey!" Asked the driver in a country voice. "What the hell you doin'? Sit ya ass back down boy!"

"Man, it's fucking hot in here. How about turning on the air conditioning?"

The driver turns to the guard sitting beside him, "You hear that. It seems the killer wants a little cool air."

The guard gets up and walks slowly to the seat Jin was sitting in. He stops and grabs Shun's head. He tosses Jin into the center of the bus. His head smashes into the metal seat arm at his left. He slides downwards grabbing at a huge purple knot on his forehead. The guard pulls Shun's head to the seat Jin was just sitting in and then rams forwards. Shun's head soars through the window and the glass showers on his back and shoulders. Blood drips along the road as the bus speeds off faster down the street, passing a stop sign. The guard jams his head farther in and Shun is almost hanging out the window. The driver looks in his side-view mirror and sees Shun screaming. An evil grin forms over his wrinkled face.

"How's that boy? That cool enough for you?" The driver struggles to say while laughing his ass off.

Jin jumps up and grabs the guard. The guard pulls Shun's head back out of the window and knees him in the face. He turns and punches Jin in the stomach. Jin grabs at his gut and falls forwards in between the seats. Akari attempts to get him up, but the guard flings him backwards. Shun Kozu slides along the seat grabbing at his bleeding head. Two guys behind him look at him in pity. They are the only people he trusted from Liberty City Prison, Jin Rakai and Akari Nikamaru.

"Hey man? You alright?" Asked Jin.

"Yea, these fuckers are gonna pay for that," Assured Akari.

Akari turns to a guy sitting behind him. "Hey man, we gotta plan don't we." The guy turns towards him and seems to get angered.

"You fucking dumbass. If this get's out it's all over. That's all it's gonna take, a loud mouth Jap," spat a slicked-haired, goody-two shoes looking hitman.

"Chill Cheng, chill. It's gonna be all right," whispered Akari trying to keep the hitman at peace.

"Well you know what's gonna happen. If this plan fails Rinzu is gonna slit my throat."

"I'm telling you it's gonna come through all right man. Calm down, damn," said Jin. He knew about this escape plan ever since he was thrown into the bus. Rinzu was once an arms dealer from Japan who made it big by working for Ishi Nakura, Jonny and Billy Nakura's father. In Liberty while he was serving as a Yakuza crime lord, someone opened their mouth and several policeman caught his weapons cache on his passenger airlines and he was sentenced his five years in prison.

Cheng turns to Shun, who was bleeding on the floor. Jin rips one of his shirt sleeves and ties it tightly around his head.. Cheng Mao Chiang turns back to the two Japs staring at their hurt friend.

"You both know this is the only chance to get out of this place. The place we are going is gonna have hardly no opposition. Only maybe twenty or thirty walking guards. There is also going to be guard towers with lights armed with 30.06's. This detention center is our only chance, ever. Once we arrive at San Fierro prison, we're there for life."

"Well it turns out the attempt we had in Liberty wasn't in vain," said Jin.

"Oh, so you're the ones who started that plan?" Asked Cheng.

"Who the hell else?" Replied Akari sardonically.

The ride had ended all the way down to under the Gant Bridge. As the bus pulls along the cement path to the detention center, Akari, Cheng, and Jin both look at it and gulped. It is surrounded by barbed wire coils and seven guard towers hailing over the tent complex that made up the center.

"Fuck...We gotta break outta that!" Said Jin falling back into his seat.

"I would hate to see the prison!" Said Akari doing the same.

"Look boys, that's the path to freedom. Five long years I've waited for this."

Night falls onto the bus as it stops and dozens of national guard soldiers run over to escort the convicts off. They then march them into the detention center where the gate closes and the bus speeds off. As the men marched off into the center of the detention encampment, another bus stopped and a young man looked through the window at it all. They were all damn lucky about the San Fierro prison being full. Today at least fifty-four executions will take place at the prison. All of them on death row. Tomorrow their will be more. The death row convicts will be executed a day after they arrive at San Fierro prison. This is their last chance, their only chance of escaping.

_Five hours later_

Three men walk through the cafeteria tent. They pass several upon several long tables where convicts sat eating. Jin, Akari, and Shun kept on walking towards the farthest table in the back. The hitman from earlier sitting in the back spotted them and waved them over.

"Hey, come on. Let me introduce you to Rinzu," said Cheng talking to Jin.

Jin turned his brown eyes onto a middle aged Asian man with a neater jail outfit. It looked somewhat better than everyone else's. He had tattoos all over him. One, Jin recognized, was a cross and a dragon curling around it. An insignia of the Nakura gang. He was the Yakuza crime lord in Liberty and head of arms dealership in the Nakura gang, Rinzu Kasen. He had two kids, one a young boy named Kenji who was a teenager and a little girl, named Asuka.

He stands up and walks over to the trio. Instead of reaching out their hands, Jin and Rinzu both bowed down.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Rakai."

He turns to Shun and Akari and all three bow in respect. Rinzu Kasen looks up to Shun's head bandage with blood leaking down it and shakes his head.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Huh?" Shun had forgot about the incident earlier.

"Your head, what the fuck happened to your head?"

"Oh, damn guard slammed my head through a window."

Rinzu looked at his head bandage again and turned red im fury. He turned to Jin and Akari. He singles Jin out and asks, "This true?"

"Yeah, the guy just grabbed his head and slammed it through a window."

"What the fuck is going on in this place. Cops beating the shit out of us convicts. This city needs to be cleansed. And if you two guys prove to be useful I want you to help me. San Andreas will soon...be under Yakuza control." He said pointing to Jin and Shun. Akari was already trusted by Rinzu, he went to prison instead of talking.

"Yea. That's all very nice and all. There is however a big problem."

"What?" Rinzu's eyes narrow and he seems to feel a sense of insolence coming from Jin.

"Local crime syndicates and gangs," replies Jin.

"Well they aren't going to be that hard to take control of," replied Rinzu.

"Here we got turf wars, drug trafficking, bombings, assassinations; the whole nine yards," adds Akari.

"If we do succeed, it won't be easy. These gangs, they won't ever stop. Not until the last one stops breathing," said Shun.

"Yakuza may have all their code and everything, but these gangs have things we don't possess."

"What the fuck are you getting at. The Yakuza miss nothing. We have all the right connections, allies, weapons. Fuck we even have the police in our pocket. What can we not possibly have, that they have."

"Heart, man, they believe in what they are fighting for. They're fighting for their families and for a better life, they have a reason. It may look like they have nothing, but to them it's everything. I can relate, I too grew up the hard way, " replied Jin.

_Lockdown, 0900 _

Jin, Shun and Akari wall hugged along their tent as they approached a corner. Jin peers behind the corner and stares as three spotlights flitter from one side of the compound to the other. Jin turns back to his two friends. He then turns to the other tents where there were five or six other people giving him the thumbs up. Jin then looks behind him where Rinzu and Cheng caught up.

"Well it's now or never..."

He bolts out and makes a run for it. He narrowly misses the spotlight's beam. Dozens of convicts were making a run for it. Soon there were at least one hundred of them scattering across the whole encampment. The spotlights lock on one of them and the alarm is raised. Jin stops cold and spots several armed guards running from buildings. The guards in the towers opened fire on them and a guy fell over beside Jin. He steps back and spots a national guardsman running straight for him. The soldier stops and aims. Jin takes a step sideways and his eyes narrow. The soldier squeezes the trigger and the bullet plummets out of the barrel, soaring towards its target.

* * *

Well that was the second chap of DBD. Did you like it? Don't be afraid, go ahead and tell me! Still getting my butt kicked by writer's block, but I am still here! More to come.

nEoZeOn--


	3. Staunton Island Massacre

_January 5, 1975_

_Staunton Island, Liberty City_

_4:23 P.M._

An engine revs and tires screech against asphalt. A car spins around and comes to a stop in the middle of a deserted street. Two people emerge from a Yakuza Stinger and stand there. They look left and right, scanning down the road for any more cars. The street was completely empty. All of a sudden two more cars turn a corner and sped along the road. The two Yakuza were wearing red and white striped undershirts and a cerulean colored dress coat. Red ties flapped in the wind as the two walk across the street. The suns rays refract off their black leather shoes each step they took. As they walk further from their car, two Stingers slam on brakes and stop alongside theirs.

More Yakuza step from the cars, each of them wearing the exact same thing. A red and white striped undershirt with a red tie, cerulean colored dress coat and pants, and leather shoes. They also each wore dark red sunglasses. Each of them also had their black hair slicked back. Their most distinguishing feature was each of them were missing one of their pinkies.

The one furthest across the street reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out what looks like a silver automatic pistol. He keeps on pulling it out and when he finally gets it out, it is a .475 Wildey Magnum. Not just a gun, a damn hand cannon. It had a Silhouette 18" long barrel. The thing even had a wooden forearm stock. It easily could be mistaken as a combat shotgun. It had the perfect ability to blow a hole in someone wide enough to see through. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a clip filled with six bullets. He puts in into the handle and it clicks. After that he pulls the slide backwards and a bullet is injected into the chamber.

He then struts forwards ready for anything. In all, twelve people walk towards a jewelry store, obviously there destination. Some of them were laughing and talking among each other. Others were quiet and content on what they were about to do. A banner in front of them said _Naruza's Jewelry Grand Opening_.

"Hey! Jin! _Watashi o matsu!"_

The guy nearest to the shop stops and waits for the guy behind him. After the other guy caught up to him it was easy to tell that they were both very different. One was about 6' 2, pretty tall for a Jap, while the other seemed like a shrunken form of him. Jin Rakai looked about the same as he did in present day. He still had a short scar over his eye and had slightly slanted eyes and bright brown iris's. He looked pretty built and had a big tattoo across his gun wielding hand, it wasa biohazard symbol,a definite insignia of the Nakura gang. On his neck there was a cross with a dragon circling around it, another sign ofgang involvement. This was a symbol only the most trusted of the Yakuza had. The boss of Liberty City at the time, Jonny Nakura, had liked Jin so much he had appointed him his personal bodyguard. He also was appointed his own team, which he trained. Called the Death Squad, this Yakuza hit team was a force to be reckoned with in Liberty. Jin lifted his eyes from the cold pavement beneath him to the shop in front of him.

It looked like nothing was going on inside.

It looked like an ordinary jewelry shop.

However, Jin knew it was a rivaling syndicate's meeting place. He knew right now there was a meeting going on in the top floor of the two-story building. Jin then remembered what Jonny had said to him, _Those bastards must pay, nobody screws with the Nakura and get away with it. I want you, Jin to lead them in this. It is your job to make sure this turns out okay. _

Jin got caught up in the moment and even did the little Nakura closing salute, a right arm beat to the chest.

Several feet ahead of them, inside the tinted windowed store were several armed people.

All of them had their pistols raised and aimed for anyone who walked through the shop door. All of them were clad in red and white jackets. Someone runs down the stairs in the side of the building. He stops at the last step and yells, "Hey they are coming, get ready!"

The ambushers ready themselves and sink down onto the floor. They were out-of-view for anyone who was at the doorway and a little ways inside. Two of them were up against the

stairway ready to surround them. Jin opens the door and looks around, gun raised.

Someone behind him speaks up and breaks the silence.

"Hey, you see anything Jin?" He calls.

Jin looks left and right, seeing nothing. He then walks forwards and enters the seemingly

empty store.

"Come on in Takawa, I don't see anything."

The two enter and are followed by four or five others. Soon all of them were inside the

store. Jin puts the gun to the side and looks around again. The two people on the stairs sneaked down it and went behind them. They raise their shotguns and pump them, sliding a shell into each barrel.

Jin freezes as he hears all around them sounds of guns cocking. He and pretty much

everyone turn around and see at least ten armed men standing there, all with shotguns and pistols

trained right at them.

"Ambush!"Yells one of them.

Dozens of shots echo around the room and everyone screams. Two of the Yakuza drop to their knees and fall forwards, their arms and half of their body full of holes. The ambushers reload and get ready for another shooting. Jin and all the others split up, jumping across the room in opposite directions; the shots ring out and bullets smack the wall all around them. Takawa stands up from behind the counter and aims at the nearest guy. He fires and the huge bullet hurtles towards the guy, who just stood there, not having enough time to even put up his hands to block it. The bullet slams into his gut and goes out through his spinal cord, shattering the glass behind him. He looks downwards and screams as loud as he could. He coughs up pieces of his inside and blood, then falls forwards onto the floor..

The ambushers see Takawa and focus on him. He jumps behind a table as they fire their

pistols at him. The shells and bullets go straight through the middle jewelry display. An unlucky Yakuza standing beside it is hit and he tumbles backwards, falling on a showcase of necklaces. Jin aims from under the table at two people running down the stairs. He fires and one of them falls backwards and rolls down. He comes to a stop against an overturned

chair.

Another Yakuza gets hit in the cheek by a SMG bullet. Teeth and blood spurts upwards, spattering the ceiling. He spins around and overturns a table, slinging gold charms everywhere. Two men arrive from the back room and fire upon two Yakuzas running for the door. One is hit in the back while running, so he falls forwards and slides across the tiled floor. The other turns around and brings out his Wildey Magnum. He fires and one of the assailants falls forwards, blood squirting from his chest. The other pumps his shotgun and fires. The pellets soar into the Yakuza and he is sent several feet backwards, falling against the door.

A Yakuza stands up from his hiding place and stupidly runs forwards straight towards two gunmen. They look at each other and then both shoot him square in the chest. He falls onto the counter and slides along it until the cash register stops him. A stream of crimson blood spills onto Takawa's hair as he puts a new clip in his Wildey. He stands up and shoots at the nearest gunmen. The first bullet grazes one in the shoulder, the second goes right through his head. He tilts backwards and slides along the wall, leaving a trail. The guy beside him looks as his friend slides along the wall, when a bullet catches him in the stomach.

He hits the wall and bounces forwards. Two Yakuza stand up from behind the counter and manage to gun down four ambushers on the stairs. They then make a break for the door. Several others arrive from the stairs and fire their submachine guns downwards. The one in the back is hit and the other, who was blocked by him gets to the door. The guy is about open the door when a hail of bullets slam into his side. He screams and falls sideways. He reaches towards Jin who was not too far away; Jin reaches towards him about to pull him away, when another bullet hits the guy in the head. His hand falls and he lies flat on the welcome mat.

Takawa rolls and dodges five or six bullets. He gets to where Jin and another guy is.

"Hey, we gotta get the fuck outta here!" Screams Takawa.

"No shit!" Yells Jubei, the guy beside Jin.

"We are the only ones left, we gotta find someway out!" Yells Jin as shots rang out.

"Fuck this!"

Jubei stands up and runs forwards firing his pistol. He screams a war cry and fires at

another ambusher, who catches the bullet in the shoulder. Several more of the red and white jacketed people arrive from upstairs and fire at Jubei. He is hit in the side and screams in agony. He reacts and raises his Wildey. He fires twice, killing two of them. After a third shot, his gun clicks. His expression then totally changes, from anger to 'oh shit I'm gonna die'. He looks down at his gun and pulls the trigger again. The two gunmen on the stairs don't even hesitate, they fire downwards at the dumbfounded target. Jubei is hit and he falls backwards, breaking a table.

"Come on, it's now or never!" Yells Jin.

He stands up and fires his Wildey. The guy on the left screams as the bullet hits his head and it just explodes, showering the guy beside him with bits of skull and brain. Jin fires again and the other guy falls forwards rolling down the stairs. Takawa puts yet another clip in his gun, pulls the hammer back, and fires at another horde of gunmen coming from upstairs. He backs up against the window and stops. He raises his gun to fire, but it clicks and the slide shoots backwards. Takawa closes his eyes and puts his hands on his head.

He knew he was going to die.

These guys weren't about to take a prisoner.

Shots rings out in the small room, Takawa makes a gurgled scream, and falls backwards through the tinted window. Jin runs forwards past all the gun fire. The gunmen on the stairs follow him with their guns and fire. Jin arrives at the entrance and doesn't even stop. He jumps through the window and smacks against the sidewalk. He quickly rises and limps across the street.

He gets to the car and jumps into the passenger seat. He slams the door and slides to the driver seat, then cranks it up. He moves the gear up to drive and guns it. The Yakuza Stinger speeds down the street passing a stop sign. A black car comes from nowhere and pursues him. Jin slams his foot down and presses the pedal to the floor. The car still manages to catch up. A guy in the backseat shoots through the window.

Jin turns the car and rams into the black Kuruma. The gunman rights himself and fires.

The bullet tears through the Stinger's window and it hits Jin in the shoulder. Just as the car

arrived at a bridge, the car veers to the left and hits an impound. The Stinger's front end goes

over the bridge railing and the back starts to tilt sideways. Jin makes a desperate jump to his right, trying to open the passenger side door. Right when he finally opens the door, the car topples over the bridge and plummets down into the bay. Two people get out and look down the long fall to the water and watch as the car sinks to the ocean floor.

* * *

Let's see... Oh yeah, this is going to be my rotation of my work, two chapters of present time and one chapter of a characters past. Sort of like the show Lost. You know, how they tell about the character's before they were stranded. Any who, I hope you liked this chapter.

nEoZeOn--


	4. Breaking Out

A huge light shines down on Jin, almost as if it was the pathway to heaven. He was frozen in place, an alarm blaring from the tent complex behind him. All around him are horrific sounds of gunshots and screams. Jin stands there, unable to move, as a national guardsman raises his M16. He was ready for blood, ready to take out this "garbage" as the CRASH member at Easter Basin had called them. As the soldier lined up the sight on Jin, a sudden burst of adrenaline hit him. It surges through his veins and into his arteries, giving him a quick burst of energy. As the guardsman fires, Jin dashes to the left, narrowly missing the supersonic bullets. Jin then stops and ducks under as another volley of bullets flies towards his head. He feints to the left, then runs right, making the guy turn left and right while firing. Just as Jin gets close enough to spit on him, the guy runs out of ammo. He quickly pulls the clip out, but he was caught in the side of the head by a bullet. He tumbles backwards, falling to the ground. Jin stands there with a 9mm in his hand, the one he took from his tent's guard.

Jin looks down for a minute, gathering together what he just did. _Did I just fake out a damn NG? _He puts it away for a moment after a guy beside him is caught in the cheek by a bullet.

He spirals downwards, like a top, to the ground. Jin drops the 9mm, reaches to the ground, and picks up the M16. He examines for a second, then realizes it's already loaded. He pulls the light assault rifle up to his shoulder bone and pulls the trigger. It didn't kick much, but it was louder than Jin thought. The 3 bullets shot out and met the target, a national guardsman, right in chest.

The guardsman was swept backwards right off his feet. His legs swing upwards and his back smacks against the ground with a big thud. Jin runs past him, scanning ahead for the security gates. He quickly sees a familiar person, who was firing at a group of prison guards. The guards raise their pistols in retaliation and fire forwards. Their aim was terrible, some of the bullets ended up hitting the electric fence beside Shun. Shun took their reloading moment for his attacking moment and fires a volley at them. All but two of them plummeted backwards. The remainder raise their puny 32's and fire in unison.

Jin arrives beside Shun and raises his M16. He looks at the little bead sight and lines it up with the nearest guard. He fires and the guy drops to the ground, blood spurting upwards from his neck wound. Shun turns towards Jin.

"Where is everyone?"

"We all got separated, I don't know where anyone is," replies Jin. He hears the sound of running feet behind him. He turns and sees another horde of guards.

"We got to get out of here fast though, I know that," shouts Shun putting a salvaged clip into his M16.

Jin gives a nod and him and Shun run forwards firing at another horde of security guards. Right when they were giving up hope, they saw it, the security gate.

"Look!" Called Shun, noticing it too.

They turned and fired the last of their clip at the guards advancing towards them. Jin and Shun arrive at the gate and right when they get outside of the detention center, at least six lights flash onto them. Jin gulps. Right ahead of them were at least twenty or thirty police cars, and more than fifty policemen. All armed with shotguns and 44 Magnum's.

It was over.

The end of the line.

Right when Jin was about to put his gun up to fire at them, a rocket surged out from the detention center. It hurtles towards one of the cars. Right on impact the car explodes in a huge cloud of flames, blowing the car upwards. The flames surge forwards and pierce the other car's gas tanks, each of them blow up one by one. Police cars and people were sent flying up into the air as car after car exploded. Jin and Shun were knocked down by the sonic boom. They struggle up andsee a torrent of flames, rising up into the dark skies. Jin shakily stands up and backs up against a light pole, shielding his face from the intense heat. He looks to his left and sees Rinzu standing there with a rocket launcher in his arms.

"Nice," was all he could say.

Rinzu turned and bursted out laughing. Jin somehow joined him and started cracking up. They couldn't get over the sight of all the cops flying up in the air. It was funny as hell to them, convicted murderers.

"Well, shall we. I got some Yakuza who got a couple of cars parked next to the bridge."

"Yeah. Come of Shun," half laughing Jin turned to Shun, who was still kind of amazed at what they just saw.

Jin slaps him on the shoulder and he seems to snap out of it. Jin rushes forwards after he hears the sound of sirens. Him, Rinzu, and Shun run forwards passing the rubble and bonfire. Two Windsor's were parked next to the road. Jin looked inside of the first one and saw Akari sitting in the drivers seat. Jin opens the door and jumps in the back, Shun rides shotgun. Rinzu gets in the first car, with Cheng driving and another guy in the rear seat.

Jin just now realizes about Cheng's name.

"How the hell did that Chinese bastard get into the Yakuza anyway?"

"Well in Liberty they'll let in anybody. American's, Blacks, even those damned Chinks," replied Shun, who hated the Chinese. He was raised by strict Yakuza morals, as his father was involved in them for over fifty years of his life.

"I don't like him. He seems like a grimey little bitch to me. Can't stand em', those Chinks." Says Shun.

"Well Rinzu sure has taken a liking to him. You should see them, like their brothers or something," adds Jin.

Jin was so caught up in the conversation that, he realized they weren't even moving yet. He reaches over and slaps Akari in the head.

"What the hell you doing, Rinzu's way ahead!"

Akari guns the accelerator and speeds to the left road. He straightens the wheel and continues on. Jin looks back and sees the familiar rotating blue light. He tosses a 9mm to Shun.

"Roll your window down, we got some target practice behind us."

Shun pulls the slide and puts the safety off. He then presses a button in the door arm rest, and the window slides down. Shun sticks his head out and looks behind the car. There were at least five police vehicles behind them, right on their tail. Jin picks up the M16 and shoots at the rear window. It shatters and shards of glassfall on the roadbehind the car, busting one of the cars tires. Jin then aims his rifle through the pane-less window. He fires and the bullets slam into the police car that was directly behind them. The bullet goes through the windshield and blood spills onto the shattered glass. The driver slumps forwards and the car careens off the street. Akari makes a right and runs across the tunnel traffic, then makes another hard right. He merges into the highway traffic.

Akari runs a red light and approaches the Gant Bridge toll booth. Without even stopping, he plows through the stop lift and continues on the bridge. Four police cars storm through after him, blowing off the tollbooth operators hat. Shun leans out the window and grabs the seatbelt as a way of keeping him still in the car. He raises his left hand with a pistol enclosed in it and squeezes the trigger. The driver swerves to the right, the bullet makes a ding sound as it hits the grill.

Jin aims again through the window and fires three shots. The police car tries to swerve again, but the bullets go straight into the gas line. The car explodes, sending the hood flying into the air. From the flames behind them, three police cars emerge. Jin lines his crosshairs on the nearest car and finds the driver. Right when he is about to pull the trigger, shots ring out. Jin is hit in the shoulder and the gun flies to thefoot of the car. He looks up and sees a boy in blue hanging out of the car, with a Magnum in his hand. Shun takes the moment and turns around in his seat. He aims forwards and fires out the back window. The driver is hit and the car veers to the left, crossing the center, and into the oncoming traffic. He slams into the side of the bridge and causes the cement to crumble.It gives wayand the car flips over the edge.

Shun busts out laughing and catches a clip that Jin had just threw. He ejects the old one and puts in the new. He pulls the slide and aims again for another kill. Right when he looks over the seat, a volley of bullets flies into the seat. Shun falls backwards, bleeding from the side of the neck, just as their car exits off the bridge and onto the highway. Two cars followed closely behind.

Jin shakily sat himself up and looked at Akari.

"Hey, you do know where Rinzu went right?" Asked Jin.

"Yeah. He went towards Kings. There is a safehouse their," replies Akari.

Jin reaches down and picks up his M1. Suddenly, an idea pops in his head. He turns back to Akari.

"Turn around!"

Akari looks in the rearview mirror and stares at Jin. "What! Are you crazy?"

"We got to get back to San Fierro. Look down."

Shun stared at him also, while gasping for breath. He thought he was crazy too. Akari looks down and sees that the car is almost out of gas.

"Looks like somebody must have siphoned out the gas, you said it was full when you, Cheng and Rinzu got here right?"

"Yeah! What the hell?"

"Turn this car around!"

Akari applies the break and then jerks the wheel to the left. The tires screech and the car veers to the left, crossing over grass. The police cars follow suit, knocking down a speed limit sign. The Windsor straightens up and continues along the highway followed by two police cars. Jin looks back at Shun, who had his hand around his neck.

"You okay?"

Shun turns his brown eyes onto Jin's concerned face. He moves his hand and reveals a small gash in the side of it. "I think I'm gonna die man."

"Holy shit, did they get you in the jugular?"

"I don't know, but I'm gettin dizzy as hell, you've got to get me to..." But Shun's head fell back and he lay against the dash.

Jin was about to shake him when a hail of bullets fly through the window. Jin ducks as shards of glass fall onto his back. Akari swerves a bit, but regains stability.

"You bastards," Jin mutters through gritted teeth.

Jin sweeps his vision across the floor and finds his M16. He reaches down and gets it. He hoists it between his chest and shoulder. He shakily lines the sight piece onto his target, the driver of the car directly behind them.Jin fires and misses as the car swerves. Jin fires again, the bullet tears through the windshield meets the guy right in the eye. Blood spills onto the guy next to him, he grabs the wheel and tries to steady the car, but another bullet soars through the windshield. He falls backwards, blood streaming down his neck.

Jin then aims at the last car, as the other one careens off the road and down a hill. Right as Akari got onto the bridge, Jin fired. The bullet slammed into the driver's shoulder. He involuntarily reacts and he lets go of the wheel to grab his wound. The wheel shifts counterclockwise and the car crosses onto the oncoming traffic. The only car that they saw that night jams on its brakes, but to no avail. He jackknifes and the two cars spin around, the driver is thrown out the windshield and is sent off the bridge, plummeting straight into the two-hundred foot drop to the water. Akari looks into the side view and watches as both cars explode. He then looks in the rearview mirror and watches as Jin lets out a sigh of relief.

"Close, one," he looks up and sees Akari's face on the mirror.

He lets out another sigh and turns to Shun, who was still unconscious. "Ok. Let's go to the hospital, we can go see Rinzu later."

Akari looked back in front of him, he speeds ahead, passing the toll booth again. Jin looked down at his friend again, who seemed to be gasping for air. There was nothing he could do, but sit there and watch as his friend was dying.

_Are they going to get to the hospital before the gas runs out?_

_Are the doctors even going to be able to save Shun._

_Are there going to be any more cops chasing us?_

Several questions swarmed through Jin's mind as he recollected what had just happened. He had managed to escape prison. He wasn't going to rot there as that CRASH member had said.


	5. Bent Cops

Jin Rakai lets out a groan of exhaustion and opens his mouth to let out a long yawn. He stretches his arms out and leans back in his seat.

Jin had been sitting there doing nothing but reading LIFE magazine for a solid six hours. It was now time for a long deserved rest.

Shun was lucky, lucky the bullet didn't hit any of his veins or anything. It just grazed him.A nonfatal wound. Any more inches though and he would be dead right now.

Jin leans back in his plastic-cast chair; he closes his eyes. It was time to forget about what had all happened. He was free now, a free man. He turns it over and over in his mind. He couldn't shake the memories of killing all those innocent people. All those cops he had killed. Jin's thoughts shift to when all the cops guns were all trained on him. He would have been dead there if Rinzu hadn't have stepped in. He sees in his mind as Rinzu presses on the fire trigger and a rocket is launched into the air. It hurtles towards the cops, who were all frozen in place. It hits and the cops and cars are sent flying in different directions. Flames spill into the air and the officers that survived are left limbless or bleeding onto the pavement. Jin couldn't believe it, he laughed about the whole thing.

He was laughing!

His boisterous guffaws echoed along the flaming detention gates, almost going over Rinzu's raspy cackle. He knew all too well that Rinzu was ruthless, but he was no way close to that.

Jin's eyes burst open and he shakes his head. _No, they had it coming to them. It was better all them than me. _Jin gets out of his seat and walks past all the empty seats in the waiting room area. He trudges past the muted television, which now had on CNN. Jin hated the news, he hated to see nothing but murders, kidnappings, rapes, and death for one solid hour. That was all that had been happening in the cold city of San Fierro, the unforgiving city, as Rinzu had told him.

Jin walks through the entrance and makes a right, wobbling a little because of his exhaustion. He blinks twice and makes out the blurred image of what looks like the symbol of a male over the door entryway.

He walks inside and stops at the first sink. He looks down at the faucet and the knobs. After looking at them for a brief moment, they started spinning around and round. Jin shakes his head and opens his eyes again. The cold water knob was back to normal, not spinning at all.

_Man, I really need to get some sleep._

Jin twists the knob and cold water spills down the faucet and into his cupped hands. He brings them up to his face and splashes onto his forehead. The lack of sleep had given him a killer headache. It felt like it was about to explode. Jin shakes his once gelled head and knocks the water off. He then looks up to his reflection. His pallid figure stared back at him. Somehow it looked twice as tired as Jin felt. Jin moves his eyes downwards and looks at what he was wearing. He had almost forgot about what he and Akari had done before they came to the hospital.

They had pulled into an alleyway and spotted a group of homeless people. Having no other choice, Akari and Shun jumped out and started rounding on three of them. After finally knocking them out, they had stolen their clothes. Jin had felt some remorse about it, but they had no choice. They had to find some clothes quick. They couldn't just go to a supermarket and buy some shirts while looking all bloody and dressed in orange jail clothes.

* * *

Jose Saldivar takes a huge bite of the bear claw he had just ordered. He chews the delicious morsel and then swallows. He closes his eyes in satisfaction and licks his stubby, dirty fingers. He then takes another huge bite. Two others arrive to sit beside him. They sat in the seats opposite and began bringing out their donuts. One of them gets up, a shade wearing, buzz-cut kinda guy. He practically had the whole cop look, except he was wearing a Pro-Laps 69ers shirt.

"Dammit, forgot to get my coffee."

"Wayne! Get me some sugar while your at it!" Said Jose in his Hispanic-accent.

Wayne Aldridge turns and glances back at the Guatemalan deputy. "Sweet N' Low?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied cooly.

He turns back around in the red leather seat and takes two more bites out of his bear claw. He then grabs his coffee and gulps it down, despite how hot it is. He locks his eyes back onto the last piece of the donut and quickly gobbles it down.

Jose loved donuts. Probably more than any other cop in the whole San Fierro Police Department. He hungrily reaches his arm into the bag and pulls out another enticing bear claw. The younger undercover cop across from him stares, surprised at how much the deputy loved donuts. Jose was about to take the final bite when he saw in the corner of his eye, a Chinese man walk into the store. He surveys him and realizes who the guy is. He's in the Tong. Probably one of the Red Gecko's. They were the new guys in San Fierro, just recently set up business here in the state of San Andreas. Jose looks across the table at the rookie, Allen Hodges.

"Hey, there's our guy. Get ready," he whispers.

Allen nods and puts his LC Tacos shirt over his gun, which was sticking out. Jose turns to Wayne and moves his head in the direction of the Tong gangster.

This wasn't a sting or anything. This was a secret meeting. Jose was in business with the Tong for a long time and this is one of his many meetings with them. The Chinese man struts forwards and recognizes the three undercover cops.

"Nihao! What's up Jose?"

The Chinese guy sits between Jose and Allen, drawinga whole lot of attention to the two cops.

"So, are we going to settle this outside or in here," said the Red Gecko.

"Preferably outside," says Jose.

They all get up at the same time and Wayne takes his last bite out of his donut and trashes the bag. They walk forwards and the Chinese guy gets to the door first. He reaches his arm out and is about to open it.

BOOM!

A hail of shotgun pellets tear through the windows and narrowly miss Jose. The Red Gecko gangster is blown backwards, having got it right in the face. The assailants stop right at the side windows and open fire with Kalashnikov rifles. Jose freezes, not having enough time to dodge.Allen runs towards him and tackles him. The bullets soar past him and shatter the back windows. Jose grits his teeth and immediately fires his .44 at the van that fired the bullets. The driver of the Moonbeam guns the accelerator and storms down the street. Jose and Wayne look to their left and see that the Chinese gang member was dead.

"It was a rival gang!" Yells Allen.

Jose, Wayne, and Allen immediately start running through the door and onto the sidewalk, leaving the stricken cashier screaming. They arrive at their destination, three motorcycles. They each jump on, move the kickstand up, and start the motor. They shift into gear and take off after the van.

Jose moves in the lead and raises his .44. He aims at the rear window and opens fire. He swerves a bit because of his right arm being thrown back. He straightens and fires the Magnum again. The van swerves and a person appears at the shot-out rear window. He raises the AK47 and lets out a volley of bullets towards the trio of bikers. They all swerve and Jose fires. The bullet cuts through the air and slams right into the guy's forehead. He falls back and into the foot of the back seat. Another shadowy figure appears at the window and fires a shotgun. Jose and Wayne swerve them, but Allen wasn't so lucky. The shell splits and the pellets rip through his motorcycles front wheel. It gets caught and the bike makes a sudden nosie. Allen is thrown headfirst through thewind shield and in front of the bike.

It flips over him and slams into a nearby parked car. Allen rolls several feet along the sidewalk, then rests upon a lightpole. Wayne looks back and hesaw Allen'scrumpled form laying there,lifeless, in the dim light of the street. Jose screams and speeds the bike to its top speed. He swings tothe side of the van and fires at the wheels. The rear left is shot out and the driver grabs the wheel to keep it from veering to the right.

Jose fires his last shot and the driver is capped. He slumps over to the side and onto the passenger.Thepassengerattempts to grab the wheel, but it was too late. The van runs into the side of an alley and the whole left side is ripped off of the van. It bursts into flames and the engine block explodes, sending the right side of the van into a concrete wall. The passenger is thrown out and he lawmotionless on the ground. Jose and Wayne slam on brakes and stop just short of the burning wreckage. Wayne finds the motionless passenger assailant and stops in his tracks. He then raises his .44 Magnum and aims it at the seemingly-dead hitman. The guy comes to and he screams in pain. Wayne jams the guns barrel right into his chest and screams, "Who the fuck are you andwho're you working for?"

The guy lets out a bloody gurgle and then screams, more pressure being put on his chest.

"You tell me who you're working for, or I'm going to shoot you right through your heart you fuck."

"R–Rin–Rinzu! Rinzu K-Kasen!" The Asian guy yells in agony.

Wayne turns to Jose. "Yakuza?"

"_Kuso shinezo_!" Screams the guy, telling the cop to die shitting.

Jose nods and Wayne turns back to the Yakuza hitman. He pulls back the hammer of his .44 and fires right between the guys groin.

He screams in agony and rolls around yelling his lungs out. Hescreams again and again, filling the air with his pain.Wayne moves the guns barrel to the guys leg and puts a bullet in hisright knee cap.

He grabs his leg and screams even louder, having gotten shot where it probably hurt the worst.Wayne fires again into the guys stomach. Blood sprays everywhere and showers both of them. Wayne wipes his face and starts walking away, done with relieving his stress.

Jose wasn't so forgiving though, he aims straight at the guys face and fires. The Yakuza hitman stops screaming and his head falls back, a big bullet hole in the cheek. Crimson blood spills down the sidewalk, forming a stream. It leaks down the alley and empties into a drainage pipe.

Jose turns and walks away, dropping the gun. Sirens fill the empty street corner of Kings and the SFPD arrive, jamming on brakes. Several officers get out and stare in horror at the two cops covered with blood, and themutilated figurethat lay motionless on the pavement.


	6. Jonny Nakura

_January 5, 1975_

_Staunton Island, Liberty City_

_11:45 P.M._

Tetsuro Nakura turns his cold, dark eyes to a shadowy figure in front of him. He begins to speak, then hesitates, causing the cigar in the corner of his mouth to tilt upwards. Tetsuro then asks the man, in his Japanese accent, "How did it go?"

The figure steps forwards and reveals himself to the omniscient man in front of him, the king of Staunton Island. The Jap underling shook with fear and stuttered when he actually managed to open his mouth. Tetsuro scowls at him and the guy jumps. He then begins to talk rapidly.

"The ambush went great, boss. All of Boss Masuri's chosen one's were shot and killed. The invocation is over, we are now officially conjoined with the Masuri Gang."

Tetsuro stands up and claps his hands together. He then takes the cigar out and exhales, dashing clouds of smoke into the guys face.

"Excellent. So Jin's little squad was defeated? What did they do with the bodies?" Tetsuro asks.

"I think they were all burned sir, so that their spirits may go in peace."

"Isawa is that old-fashioned? Well no matter, at least we can now stand a chance against this growing Triad problem. If they manage to make a strike at us, we'll strike back with twice as much force."

Tetsuro places his hand down onto his mahogany desk and sits back down in his dark leather chair. He looks at a photo in front of him. It was a picture of all his loyal followers, all his hitmen and gangsters. Twelve of them were circled in red ink, Jin Rakai being on the top, right beside Jonny.

_Jin, I'm sorry this had to happen this way. I had no choice._ Jonny... That was the name his grandfather had given him, he was an American. Nobody in the whole gang was ever allowed to call him Jonny. Only his brother, "Billy"... and Jin Rakai.

During all his deep thoughts about what he was forced to do, Tetsuro forgot all about the messenger in front of him. He waves his cigar hand and the guy stands up, bows, and then exits through the fusuma. Right as the door slides open, someone rushes inside. He had on a cerulean-colored bandanna and red shades. He stops cold and kneels down to catch his breath. Tetsuro looks down at him.

"Akari-san? What has happened?"

Akari looks up, his shades falling off his eyes and down his nose. Revealing one blind eye and a large scar going across it. He, through gasping breaths, explains what was going on.

"It's Jin! He's still alive!" Exclaimed Akari.

Tetsuro's eyes burst wide, somehow amazed that he had managed to stay alive. Tetsuro knew deep in his heart, that it didn't surprise him a bit. He knew how tough Jin was.

"Where is he?" Tetsuro asks.

"Natao found him. He showed up right when they were doing a job."

Tetsuro knew what "job" that was. Natao Seiyaka and Kai Takamoto had a thing for robbing banks and this was the day they picked to do it. It had to be a bad coincidence that Jin had to turn up alive. This could jeopardize his whole dealings with the Masuri Gang, and the whole thing would be called off. If the Masuri's weren't so old-fashioned and wouldn't have to have a blood oath, this wouldn't be a problem. But it was.

Tetsuro stands up and drops his cigar in the ashtray, then exits with Akari.

_Five minutes later_

Jin lay there, in the back seat of Natao's Mercedes, thinking about all that has happened. All his friends dying, all his hopes for the perfect hit squad, dashed. Thanks to somebody fucking up and opening their big mouth to the Masuri Gang. Blood spills down his back, and practically ruins the perfect interior of the backseat of the brand new car. Jin screams as he had to move his arm to put pressure on his side. He then heard gunshots inside the building the Mercedes was parked across from. He heard screams and several automatic rifle fire. Then Jin heard the most horrible sound a robber could hear...a bank alarm going off. It filled the streets outside of the Liberty City Bank. Cop sirens storm down the street, only a few blocks away.

Jin opens the door and falls onto the pavement. He then screams and manages to sort of stand up. He then limps over to the double doors to the bank. He opens the door, not knowing what he was about to see. He hears the ringing of the alarm fill his ears as he arrives inside. Suddenly he looks at the floor and his eyes widen in what he saw.

Men, women, elderly, children. All of them. All of them were strewed out amongst the bank. Each of them laying there crumpled and releasing streams upon streams of blood. The whole floor was covered with crimson. Jin looks down and sees that he was standing in it. He limps forwards and falls over a body, a body of a young girl, no older than twelve or thirteen. Life taken away from her. Jin looks across the room. There wasn't any Yakuza to be seen. Natao and Kai were nowhere in sight. Suddenly a shot rang out in the room and Jin spins around and hits the tiled floor. He turns his eyes upon the assailant and sees Natao standing there with his signature .45 and his annoying smirk. It wasn't that which hurt Jin the most, neither was Kai standing there with his katana propped up against his hip.

It was his boss. It was Jonny Nakura. The one person who Jin trusted the most.

The one person that Jin considered his brother.

It wasn't Natao that shot him in the back, it was Jonny.

Jin's head falls back and he hears as they run out the doors. He turns to his left and stares into the face of the little girl. He almost puked as he saw the look on her face. She looked as if she was begging not to die. Jin lets out a cry of pain and sorrow, then screams as loud as he could. His cry echoes around the bank and grows louder and louder. Jin stops and grabs the little girl and cradles her, sobbing against her shoulder. Seconds later, cops and SWAT teams broke through the door and trained their guns on the killer. The killer of twenty-two innocent people. The killer who was found cradling his victim.


End file.
